Anihilacja: Legion cz. 4
Wyczuwam was.- powiedział spokojnie Legion, wpatrując się daleko za tereny zniszczone przez dotychczasowe walki. Nadchodzili kolejni przeciwnicy, jednak on był spokojny. Nie byli słabi, jednak dopiero ich połączona siła mogła jakoś rywalizować z czystą potęgą jaką reprezentował Blakłud- a Absolut pokonał zarówno jego jak i wspomagającego go Narendę. Nie miał więc czego się obawiać. Płaszczyzna rzeczywistości delikatnie się załamała i kilka metrów przed Legionem pojawiła się Salai. Królowa Piekieł poruszała się z niesamowitą prędkością- jej przeciwnik nie zdołał nawet zauważyć, kiedy znalazła się tuż przed jego twarzą, z wysoko uniesioną Kosą. Salai uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie, zamachując się swoją bronią tak, by uderzyła w Legiona z niszczycielską siłą. Nim zdołała to zrobić, jej przeciwik zablokował cios...gołą dłonią. - Bronią Shinigami na Boga-Reinkarnatora.- zakpił Legion, ściskając wolną dłoń w pięść.- Lucyfera z pewnością nie pobiłaś inteligencją. Zamachnął się pięścią i uderzył Salai w bok. Jego cios bez przeszkód przeszedł przez jej ciało i z pewnością przepołowiłby ją na pół, gdyby nie fakt, że jego przeciwniczka rozpłynęła się na jego oczach, jakby ktoś wylał wodę na świeżo namalowany obraz. Po chwili całkowicie zniknęła. - Iluzja?- spytał Legion, po czym kątem oka zobaczył nad sobą ruch. Nie zdążył nawet podnieść wzroku- unosząca się nad nim Salai uderzyła z całych sił, wbijając Kosę w jego czaszkę tak, że przebiła jego podniebienie a ostry koniec wystawał z jego gardła. Kosa zaczęła do siebie przyciągać dziesiątki dusz, przebywających wewnątrz Legiona- cała ta sytuacja nie trwała jednak zbyt długo, gdyż przeciwnik Salai wyciągnął w jej kierunku rękę. Demonica pamiętała, co jej groziło przy najmniejszym kontakcie fizycznym z przeciwnikiem- teleportowała się więc kilkanaście metrów dalej, wciąż trzymając w ręku Kosę. Z ran Legiona zaczęły nieśmiało wychodzić fanotomowe ręce, które wypełniały, aż skóra nie zaczęła się regenerować. Sam Absolut zaczął analizować przeciwniczkę. Miał jeszcze wyjątkowo mało informacji, jednak mógł wyczuć w niej pokłady energii skradzione Szatanowi- spore, acz Legion nie obawiał się ich. Bardziej jego uwagę przyciągnęła niezwykła szybkość Salai, demonica z pewnością była w stanie uniknąć każdego bezpośredniego ataku. Żeby oszczędzić sobie kłopotów, Legion musiał kombinować. Ponownie zamachnął się pięścią i uderzył w ziemię. Cała okolica zatrzęsła się, a fala uderzeniowa zaczęła lecieć w kierunku Królowej Demonów. Nie była niszczycielska i Salai z satysfakcją stwierdziła, że wszystko co była w stanie zrobić, to delikatnie unieść jej włosy. Jednak po uderzeniu, pył oraz kawałki gruntu uniosły się nad ziemię, tworzą wielką chmurę, w której epicenturm była demonica. Salai doszła do wniosku, że przeciwnik będzie chciał ją zaatakować z zaskoczenia, korzystając z jej ograniczonej możliwości widzenia- wykonała więc potężny skok w tył, oddalając się od chmury pyłu. Niestety, zrobiła dokładnie to, czego Legion oczekiwał. Samozwańczy Bóg po uderzeniu w ziemię "wlał" w nią swoją wolę, ukazywaną pod postacią fantomów. Dziesiątki z nich czekały pod ziemią, tuż za chmurą pyłu- a gdy w ich zasięgu znalazła się Salai, wykoczyły. Ponad dziesięć par rąk wybiło się z gruntu, tuż za plecami lądującej Salai, gotowe by rozerwać jej ciało na strzępy. ''- ''Asfal Riih!- ''zakrzyknął głos Mikhalna. Powietrze pomiędzy Salai a fantomami zaczęło krążyć z ogromną siłą i prędkością, tworząc niewielkie tornado. Czar ten miał dwa zastosowania- po pierwsze uniósł demonicę wyżej w powietrze, a po drugie cisnął cienistymi sylwetkami w ziemię. Nie był to jednak koniec. Gdy demonica odwróciła się, zobaczyła jak ziemia pod nią rozpada się, a z pod niej, niczym z gejzera, wyskakuje prawdziwe morze fantomów. Wtedy właśnie podleciał Quint, trzymający w jednej łapie Przemka a w drugiej LoboTaker. Smok otworzył szeroko paszczę i wypuścił z niej jeden ze swoich silniejszych ataków- fioletowa barwa Płomienia Absolutnego była ostatnią rzeczą, jaką fantomy widziały, nim spotkał je koniec. Ostateczna forma ognia wbiła się w ich wijące się ciała, doszczetnie je dezintegrując. Chwilę po tym wyczynie Serek zamachnął się i rzucił swoimi towarzyszami prosto w Legiona. Przemek wyciągnął swoją Kirrę a Baldanderka Kosę. Pierwszy cios zadal Reinkarnator, uderzając swoją szkarłatną bronią w Legiona, który zdołał zasłonić swoją głowę rękoma. Kirra odbiła się od przedramion przeciwnika, sprawiając jednak że jego kości połamały się niczym dwa patyczki. Legion zakrzyknął z bólu a LoboTaker, nie tracąc czasu, przecięła jego prawą nogę swoją Kosą po czym wbiła ją w jego lewą kończynę. Broń Shinigami zaczęła pochłaniać dusze zawarte we wnętrzu potwora, którego kości zdołały już się zregenerować. Wściekły Legion wyciągnął do góry ręce, a nagromadzona w jego ciele czarna magia z niczego stworzyła dwa długie, zakrzywione ostrza. Fałszywy Absolut zamachnął się nimi by uderzyć w LoboTaker, jednak Przemek zdołał w porę skontrować jego cios swoją Kirrą. Lewa noga Legiona już odrosła- zdołał ją więc unieść i kopnąć chłopaka prosto w splot słoneczny. Tak potężne kopnięcie z pewnością zakończyłoby się przedziurawieniem jego ciała- gdyby z klatki piersiowej Reinkarnatora nie wyrosły nagle ręce Szalonej Kapelusznik, które pochłonęły niemal całą siłę natarcia. To czego duch nie zdołał pochłonąć wystarczyło, żeby Przemek odleciał metr dalej. Nie upadł jednak, gdyż Lobo złapała go za rękę, zakręciła nim w powietrzu i rzuciła w Legiona. Lecący w powietrzu Reinkarnator ponownie uderzył Kirrą, której uderzenie zostało zablokowane przez dwa ostrza Legiona. Przemek odbił się od blokady i wylądował na ziemi a Samozwańczy Bóg natarł. Najpierw uniósł w powietrzu prawą nogę, a po jej wyprostowaniu obecna w niej Kosa wyleciała z impetem, niemal pozbawiając chłopaka głowy. Chwilę potem Legion znalazł się tuż przed twarzą Przemka i zaczął nacierać na niego. Reinkarnator musiał działać naprawdę szybko, by kontrować ciosy ostrzy, które uderzały z dwóch różnych kierunków. Szybko na pomoc przybyła mu Baldanderka, która trzymając w ręce swoją Kose, prześlizgnęła mu się między nogami, stając pomiędzy nim a Legionem. Fałszywy Absolut gotował się żeby przeciąć ją w połowie, jednak wtedy zadziałał Przemek. Wyciągnął Kirrę nad głowę LoboTaker i wypuścił nagromadzoną w niej energię. Fala uderzeniowa która wyleciała ze szkarłatnej broni połamała ostrza na kawałki i cisnęła samym Legionem kilka metrów dalej. Samozwańczy Bóg był na tyle zaskoczony tą sytuacją, że nawet nie zauważył jak Baldanderka rzuca w niego swoim łańcuchem, który owinął się wokół jego ciała, wbijając ostrze w miejscu w którym potwór powinen mieć serce. Ten atak był dla Legiona najłatwiejszy do zniwelowania- po prostu zaczął rozprostowywać swoje ręce, a jego niewiarygodna siła z pewnością rozerwałaby łańcuch na strzępy, gdyby nie przestraszona tą możliwością LoboTaker, która zaczęła odwijać przeciwnika. Sama Baldanderka już miała przyciągnąć do siebie łańcuch, jednak Legion złapał za jego ostre zakończenie. - Mam Cię.- powiedział Legion, uśmiechając się. Już tylko sekundy dzieliły go, od przyciągnięcia do siebie Lobo i pochłonięcia jej duszy. Dziewczyna również się uśmiechnęła. - Mówisz?- spytała. Przemek wyskoczył zza pleców LoboTaker, a następnie otworzył zaszyte oko, które rozbłysnęło się niemal oślepiajacym blaskiem. Po chwili ze wspomnianego oka wyleciała Czarna Rozpacz- najpotężniejszy atak Szalonej, objawiający się pod postacią czarnej błyskawicy. Atak ten w ułamku sekundy dosięgnął Legiona, robiąc w jego ciele dziurę, które ciągnęła się od pasa, po żebra. Przeciwnik zatrząsł się i padł na kolana- ten atak był póki co najbardziej druzgocący. Po każdym ataku na Legiona widać było jego wnętrze, wypełnione wijącymi się, cierpiącymi karykaturami dusz. Teraz nie było widać nic, a regeneracja szła wyjątkowo wolno. - Teraz!- zakrzyknął Przemek. Trzeba było atakować, nim zszokowany Legion dojdzie do siebie. Pierwsza sytuację wykorzystała Salai, która przeniosła się przed klęczącego przeciwnika, zamachując się dłonią. - ''Infernum Columnate!-'' zakrzyknęła demonica. Legion przebudził się z letargu na dźwięk znajomego zaklęcia, było już jednak za późno. Na ziemi pojawił się magiczny krąg, z którego natychmiast buchnęły piekielne płomienie. Impet ataku żywiącego się grzechem ognia objął go całego, wżerając się w samo jego istnienie. Stwór raz jeszcze wydarł się z bólu, po czym odskoczył w bok, tłumiąc swoją potęgą otaczający go ogień. Wtedy zareagował Quint. Unoszący się wysoko nad głową Lobo smok otworzył paszczę z której wyleciała fala Białego Płomienia. Legion natychmiast rozpoznał zagrożenie, jakie niósł ze sobą ten atak, ponownie więc odskoczył w bok. Biały Płomień poleciał zaś dalej, mijając swój cel. - Mikhaln!- zakrzyknął Serek. Ćwiczyli specjalnie na tą okazję. Arcymag pojawił się tuż obok Przemka, po czym wyciągnął skierowaną w stronę Legiona dłoń. - ''Enton!- ''zakrzyknął Mikhaln. Fałszywy Absolut gotował się na jakieś uderzenie, jednak nic się nie wydarzyło. Wyglądało to tak, jakby czar Arcymaga doslownie nic nie robił. Potrzebna była chwila, by Legion doszedł do wniosku, że czar mógł nie być nakierowany na niego. Było juz jednak za późno. Enton, czar potrafiący kontrolować dowolny płomień, był jednym z zaklęć które Mikhaln poznał w Demonicznej Bibliotece. Wydaje się, że Legion nie należał do wąskiego grona osób które o nim słyszały- gdyby było inaczej, spodziewałby się, że Biały Płomień zawróci, uderzając go w plecy. Olbrzymia fala ognia niszczącego dusze pochłonęła w całości Samozwańczego Boga, które sylwetka zniknęła w oślepiającym, białym blasku. - Myślicie że to przetrwał?- spytała Lobotaker. Pochodząca z głębi istnienia Legiona potęga ciemności w jednej chwili wyleciała z jego ciała, rozpraszając Biały Płomień i doszczetnie go niszcząc. Ich przeciwnik stał teraz, w pełni sprawny, z otaczającą go, mroczną aurą. - Nie wykluczam.- powiedział Arcymag. - Pan Heinrich, Pan Heinrich!- zakrzyknęła Lulu, skacząc po całym pomieszczeniu dowodzenia na Egzekutorze.- Lulu zobaczy Pana Heinricha! Rzeźnik nie dziwił się jej entuzjazmowi. Minęły już ponad dwa lata, odkąd opuścili Federację. Było to całkowicie niezgodne z rozkazami Przywódcy, jednak Generał wciąż sądził, że postąpił słusznie. Było tak wiele rzeczy, których dowiedział się o naturze przeciwnika, o tym co ma miejsce za Linią Cere. Heinrich Welff z pewnością oczekiwał od niego tych wieści a on, jako lojalny sługa, mógł wreszcie je przekazać. - Lulu.- powiedział Generał, podchodząc do komunikatora. Kotołaczka zrozumiała. Po chwili jej pól-ludzkie ciało przeistoczyło się w to należące do małego, pokrytego jasną sierścią kotka. - Miau?- spytała. - Zdecydowanie.- odpowiedział Rzeźnik, po czym nacisnął przycisk i padł na jedno kolano. Projektor holograficzny uruchomił się. Połączenie zostało nawiązane, a patrzący w podłogę Generał widział błękitne światło, odbijające się od hologramu. Samego Przywódcy jednak nie widział. - Mój Panie.- powitał go Rzeźnik. Sala Konferencyjna Pałacu Metropolii, w której przebywał II Przywódca, wypełniona była również innymi postaciami. Pomimo iż komunikator ustawiony był tak, by jedynie Arise był widoczny, w sali przebywali również: Tardsihe Łowrow, Carnor Nekrio oraz Marcus Alzamirano. - Witaj, Generale.- powiedział Arise do holograficznej postaci Rzeźnika. Generał powoli, chociaż z widocznym zdziwieniem podniósł wzrok. II Przywódca westchnął. Teraz nadeszła pora na jego grę- Rzeźnik będzie zdezorientowany, niepewny do końca jak wygląda sytuacja i z kim rozmawia. - Wiem że jesteś zdumiony.- kontynuował.- Wiele się pozmieniało od twojego odejścia. Jestem Prze... - ''Arise, co ty odk#rwiasz?- ''spytał Rzeźnik. Tardsihe, Carnor i Marcus strzelili się dłońmi w czoła. Arise jednak nadal próbował grać. - Mylisz się.- zakrzyknął.- Ja jest... - ''Przestań się wygłupiać.- ''nakazał Rzeźnik, wstając.- ''To poważna sprawa. Daj mi porozmawiać z Przywódcą. Arise skrzywił się i opuścił smutno głowę. - Rozmawiasz.- powiedział chłopak, oddając tonem głosu, jak ciężkie i prawdziwe słowa właśnie wypowiedział. Generał miał twarz skrytą za maską, więc cieżko było stwierdzić, czy na jego twarzy drgnął chociaż jeden mięsień. Lulu najwidoczniej uznała że tak- gdyż szybko wdrapała mu się po plecach, otulajac swoimi łapkami jego kark. Rzeźnik nic nie powiedział- po prostu ponownie padł na kolano. - Layla, pucz czy CreepyTown?- ''spytał Generał. - To ostatnie.- odpowiedział II Przywódca. - ''Długo po moim odejściu?- ''pytał dalej. - Miesiąc po.- odpowiedział Arise. - ''Rozumiem....Panie.- ''rzekł Rzeźnik, chociaż te słowa nie łatwo wyszły z jego gardła. Nastała chwila ciszy, przerywana jedynie od czasu do czasu cichymi pomrukiwaniami Lulu. Pomimo że nie mieli na nią czasu, świadomość braku Heinricha była bolesna. Szczególnie teraz, w okresie gdzie jego nieobecność była straszliwie wyczuwalna. - ''Nie traćmy czasu.- ''powiedział Generał.- ''Zacznę od tego, żeby nasze wojska nie strzelały do Gryfów. Na mocy Pacta Foederatio, nadałem im status Alf i obywateli Federacji. Nikt w sali nie ukrywał zdumienia. - Co zrobiłeś?!- zakrzyknął Arise. Pacta Foederatio był dokumentem pochodzącym z najwcześniejszych czasów Federacji. Nadawał on wyższym dowódcom wojskowym niezbędny przywilej, dzięki któremu mogli ogłaszać mieszkańców zajętych przez siebie terenów obywatelami Federacji. Limity praktycznie nie istniały- nieważne jak wielka była społeczność, tak długo jak byli ludźmi, mogli być też obywatelami. Dokument ten dawał też Generałom oraz Przywódcy przywilej nadawania statusu Alf- czyli ogłaszania bardziej "cudacznych" ludzi, błędnie uważanych za nieludzi, członkami wielkiej rodziny zwanej Federacją. Rzeźnik wykorzystał więc zyskaną władzę, najpierw nadając nieludziom tytuł niezwykłych ludzi, włączając ich następnie do państwa Heinricha Welffa. ''- Bez nich byśmy zginęli.- powiedział Generał.- ''Będą świetną pomocą dla nas wszystkich. Ręczę swoją reputacją. Arise westchnął. - A masz czym.- stwierdził II Przywódca. Chciał jeszcze o coś spytać, jednak Rzeźnik mu nie dał. - A teraz najważniejsze: sposób na pokonanie Legiona.- ''te słowa sprawiły, że II Przywódca zdębiał. - Co powiedziałeś?- spytał zszokowany. - ''W czasie swojego pobytu w tym miejscu odnalazłem sposób, jak pokonać to monstrum.- ''powiedział Generał.- ''Nie ma gwarancji sukcesu, ale potrzebny nam jest do tego pewien artefakt. Artefakt ten łączy się z pewnym...- ''Rzeźnik zaczął szukać odpowiedniego sformuowania-'' bytem i jest dzięki temu w stanie wypuścić z siebie energię, która ma szansę zniszczyć Legion. - Ma szansę?- spytał Przywódca.- Szanse miało również Memento Mori! - To nie tak.- ''kontynuował Generał.- ''Jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu powiedziałbym, że znam sposób jak dotkliwie zranić Legiona. Jednak od tamtego czasu osłabł. Dowiedziałem się o wszystkim. Wiem o ataku demonicznych smoków, o walce jaką dwa potężne byty z nim stoczyły i o wielu innych wydarzeniach, które poważnie go osłabiły. Ci którzy z nim teraz walczą, ścierają się z 60% tego, czym kiedyś był Legion. On będzie tylko słabł. Mamy możliwość wykorzystać ten artefakt, by się go pozbyć. Raz na zawsze. Nie było się co kłócić. Propozycja Generała Rzeźnika miała więcej sensu, niż wszystko co reszta Federacji mogła wymyśleć. - Co to za artefakt?- spytał Arise, a odpowiedź którą usłyszał, niemal zwaliła go z nóg. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Anihilacja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures